


Tarrying

by zulu



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: 07-06, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Tarrying

Jeeves understands that _'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all_. Should Mr Wooster ask, he could quite easily explain the sentiment, and conjure up Horace and Herrick to strengthen his argument: _tempus fugit_ and _memento mori_.

Jeeves has yet to make much of time. When Mr Wooster awakens, tousled and cheerful, Jeeves' hand trembles more than it ought upon the morning tea tray. Yet he cannot let himself take the risk the Bard has advocated. He cannot forget, even for one courageous moment, that love's oldest adage rests upon the power of loss.


End file.
